1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water skis and wakeboards. More particularly the disclosed device and method relate to an improved tow rope ski and wakeboard engagement system for pulling a rider, which is configured to lessen the force imparted to the hands and arms of a user in a deep water start. Through the communication of a substantial portion of the force from the boat pulling up a rider, directly to the water ski or wakeboard, deep water starts are made considerably easier for both novice and experienced skiers.
2. Prior Art
Water skiing, and more recently wakeboarding, are particularly popular boating sports. In the sport of water skiing, participants may employ one or two skis depending on their skill level, conventionally with their feet oriented in a forward position parallel with the length of the ski. In wakeboarding, the user employs a single board having their feet oriented perpendicular to the length of the board similar to other board sports such as skateboarding, surfing, and snowboarding. For participants employing either skis or a wakeboard, an inherent problem exists. Consistently problematic to all ski and wakeboard users is the step of employing a boat with a trailing tow rope held by the user, to pull the user from a floating position in the water rearward of the boat. The user with their body substantially submerged in the water, must be pulled forward at a sufficient speed to impart a lift to the ski or board, to allow the user to achieve a hydroplaning position standing on the ski or board. Once sufficient speed is generated to impart the lift to the ski or board, both user and ski or board are propelled upon the water surface while being towed behind the speeding boat.
For participants employing a single ski, as opposed to two skis, additional difficulty is incurred during such deep water starts. While submerged to their chest or neck, with the ski engaged to their feet, the skier must hold the tip of the ski above the water's surface. Additionally, the skier must be able to endure the difficulty of retaining their grip on the tow rope handle, and concurrently their balance, as the considerable force of the moving boat is communicated to the handle of the rope during a take off. In this submerged position the skier is essentially an anchor until they are able to move forward at sufficient speed to impart sufficient lift, to ride on top of the water.
For participants employing a wakeboard, similar and additional difficulties are also incurred during such deep water starts. Unlike skiing wherein the user sits in the water already oriented in the direction of which they will be skiing, the wakeboarder is submerged in a sitting position holding the toe side edge of the board above the water's surface. As such, during the take off and while enduring the force of the tow rope, the user must make a 90 degree turn as they are pulled out of the water to a standing position. This requires a considerable amount of balance, strength, and skill.
During such a deep water start, a substantial amount of force must be endured by the user's grip on the handle to pull them forward to a hydroplaning speed. For heavy or large users, this force is multiplied since they offer more resistance while in the water, and they must reach a higher speed before they rise above the water.
One conventional method to assist a skier or wakeboarder in getting into an upright standing position on the moving ski or board, is to simply have the user take off from shore while they are already standing and holding the rope with tension on the tow rope. While this shore-start, or pier-start, eliminates the duration of extreme force communicated to a submerged user to reach a velocity sufficient to lift a skier or wakeboarder from a floating position, it has other associated problems. First, if the shore-starting skier or wakeboarder falls, they must be taken back to the shallow water on shore which is hazardous to both boat and propeller. Additionally, the force exerted on the shore-starting skiers arms and shoulders and hands can be extreme, especially if the rope is not initially taught. This excessive force can cause injury, since the boat generally starts moving before the tow rope is made taught.
Because of the difficulty of holding onto the tow rope during such starts, many novice skiers and wakeboarders fail and many experienced users become exhausted from simply getting to the skiing position. Further, it is a waste of valuable water-time to continually return and retry to pull a skier after a previous attempt to launch, especially if there are others waiting to ski.
An example of prior art may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,728 which notes the various problems inherent to a deep water start of a skier. As a remedy, this patent teaches a water ski aid in deep water starts in which a user is seated on an inflatable member. As noted, this allows the user to start in a position more favorable to attaining an upright skiing position prior to take off. However, this method involves the use of extraneous equipment.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for a device and method which will provide assistance to a water skier and wakeboarder attempting a deep water start so as to move from the floating starting position, to an upright standing position on the moving ski or wakeboard. Such a device should significantly reduce the amount of force imparted to the skier's hands and thereby make it easier for novice and experienced skiers to hold the tow rope during a deep water start. Such a device in communicating force directly to the aquatic sports equipment such as a ski or wakeboard will thereby allow the user to concentrate on balancing rather than holding on to the handle. Still further, such a device should be configured for use with the current installed base of conventionally employed tow ropes and ski boats to encourage widespread use. Finally, such a device should provide for an automatic release from the towing boat, should the user fall or fail to negotiate the positioning change from floating to standing during a deep water or other start.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the improved ski tow rope apparatus and method herein in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings nor the steps and components outlined in the specification. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways as those skilled in the art will readily and immediately ascertain upon being educated by reading this application. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention which is a significant improvement to conventionally employed water skiing tow ropes and skis. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.